


Perfect morning

by NatalieRyan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beefy Steve, Bucky likes to be picked up, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Counter Sex, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex In The Kitchen, Steve fucks Bucky standing, Suspended congress, Twink Bucky, legs on shoulders, self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: And then Steve felt it. The outline of Bucky’s cock pressed against his ass.“Oh, someone woke up excited, huh?”“You know me Stevie. I am always up for you.”“Is that so?” Steve asked and turned around.The look in his eyes had Bucky rooted on the spot. Steve’s eyes were dark pools of lust and if it was up to him, Steve would have fucked Bucky right there, in the kitchen.Oh, well…





	Perfect morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dixons_mama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/gifts).

> This story was born out of a conversation with dixons_mama and how I was trying to imagine the things our boys would do in this scenario. I had the vivid image of what would exactly happen and couple of weeks later I wrote it.  
Hope, you all like it.  
Beta by dixons_mama.
> 
> Also baked pancakes (since dixons_mama asked if they are a thing) are pancakes that you layer up with either the combo of oil and garlic, or oil and cheese and you bake them until they get crispy. It's so yummy, so feel free to try that one out. I'm always for a savory breakfast in favor of sweet, that's how I roll.

Bucky was half asleep when he entered the kitchen. He woke up from a nightmare that rattled him, and knew it was fruitless to go back to sleep. He then heard the noises in the kitchen, which meant Steve was already up and probably making coffee. He followed the sounds and suddenly he was attacked by the smell of food along with the strong coffee. The machine beeped as Steve pulled the mug from it and poured sugar and milk in it. Taking a sip he hummed in pleasure. The sound went straight to Bucky’s cock and suddenly the last thing on his mind was the nightmare.

Steve pulled the baked pancakes from the oven and put them on the cooling rack. Then he went about cleaning the surface of the kitchen counter when he felt a pair of arms sneak around his waist, and rest on his abdomen. He felt his boyfriend drape himself against his back and smiled. Bucky was like a koala in the mornings, always wanting to wrap himself around Steve.

“Good morning.” Bucky’s muffled voice greeted.

“Morning, sunshine. What brings you out of bed so early?”

“My boyfriend wasn’t there so it got cold without hm.”

“Ah.”

And then Steve felt it. The outline of Bucky’s cock pressed against his ass.

“Oh, someone woke up excited, huh?”

“You know me Stevie. I am always up for you.”

“Is that so?” Steve asked and turned around.

The look in his eyes had Bucky rooted on the spot. Steve’s eyes were dark pools of lust and if it was up to him, Steve would have fucked Bucky right there, in the kitchen.

Oh, well…

Bucky gulped audibly as the hairs on his body stood up in attention when Steve crowded into his space. Steve took Bucky’s face in his palms, and kissed his lover. Bucky opened up immediately, letting Steve control the kiss.

“I love you so much, baby.” Steve said once he let go of Bucky’s mouth.

“Love you, too, Steve.”

Steve then smiled, and Bucky knew that smile. It meant Steve was planning something.

Before Bucky knew it, Steve pounced on him and had Bucky pinned against the counter.

“God, you are so hot like this, all sleepy and soft, your cock half hard and pressing against me, tempting me. You are begging me to fuck you right here, Buck.”

“What’s stopping you, Stevie?”

The growl Steve released was animalistic as he attacked Bucky’s mouth again, licking, biting, sucking until the flesh was shiny with spit and swollen red. His hands roamed Bucky’s back, moving until they rested on Bucky’s ass.

“This ass, Buck. So gorgeous. You want me inside you?”

“Yes, God yes.”

“Good.”

Then, without warning, Steve put his hands on Bucky’s thighs and lifted his boyfriend. He sat him on the counter and Bucky hissed as the cold seeped through his boxers. Steve was definitely the perfect lover. He always listened, and treated Bucky with such care, but he could also be rough and needy like this.

The fact was, Bucky liked to be picked up. And he had a size kink as big as New York, because where he was lean and tall, Steve was all muscles and a bit taller. His strong Steve that could pick him up so easily, without effort, and hold him tight.

Bucky yelped when Steve tweaked a nipple and then leaned in to lick the other one with his warm tongue. The sensations were so good, Bucky felt on fire, he was melting against Steve’s ministrations.

Before he knew it, Steve removed his boxers and spread Bucky’s thighs wider until he had enough room to stand between them. Steve kissed Bucky as one hand snaked down Bucky’s chest and rested on his belly.

Bucky was desperate for his cock to be touched. Steve knew too, but kept his hands as far away from it as possible. Bucky was squirming until a cold hand wrapped around his cock.

“Fuuuuuck, Steve.”

“You like that, baby? You like my hand on your cock? Working you out, nice and good?”

“Yes, please, don’t stop.”

Steve continued jerking Bucky off, drinking in all the little gasps and moans Bucky released. On a particular upstroke, Steve grazed the underside of Bucky’s cock with his nail and Bucky shouted, bucking up his hips and almost flying off the counter.

Steve pushed him down again, holding him down with one hand, the other speeding up. Bucky was babbling, lost in the pleasure. Once Steve felt like Bucky could come, he stopped. Bucky whined at the loss when Steve removed his hand, but he breathed a sigh of relief, because he wanted to come with Steve’s dick inside him.

“You still loose from last night, Buck?” Steve whispered against Bucky’s ear, taking an earlobe between his lips, and biting on it.

“Yes.” Bucky nodded frantically against him, as Steve moved completely off of him to rummage in a drawer.

Steve pulled out a bottle of lube and Bucky should have been surprised, but something told him Steve anticipated this happening. It was better to be prepared then to realize they had no lube in the throes of their passion.

Steve poured a liberal amount of lube on his hand and warmed it up, before pushing two fingers inside of Bucky. Bucky spread his legs impossibly wider as Steve fucked him with his fingers. Pulling out, Steve removed his sweatpants revealing he had no underwear underneath them.

“Going commando, Stevie?”

Steve chuckled.

“I can’t help myself around you, Buck.”

Slicking his cock up, Steve lined himself up with Bucky’s hole and started sliding in. Once he bottomed out, he started moving, building up a hard, fast and relentless rhythm. Steve pulled Bucky’s thighs apart as he rammed into him. Steve pulled Bucky’s right leg over his shoulder, altering the angle and driving deeper into Bucky.

Bucky crossed his arms around Steve’s neck as he keened in pleasure. Steve’s dick was splitting him in half and he felt like he was floating as his lover kept pounding into him. He was biting his lips from being too loud, but his resolve was close to breaking, because Steve always had that effect on him.

“Fuck me, Steve. Give it to me hard.”

“Oh, you want it hard, baby? Harder than this?”

“Yes, oh God, Steve, please, I need it.”

“Hold tight, sweetheart.”

Bucky was glad he was holding on to Steve’s neck because in the next moment he was being picked up, causing Steve’s dick to momentarily slip out of his ass. Steve repositioned them, he was now where Bucky stood just second ago, and he held Bucky’s thighs in a bruising grip and impaled Bucky on his cock. Bucky cried out as the movement hit his prostate. He howled as Steve started fucking up into him, faster and harder than before. He was an incoherent mess as Steve drove into him, hitting his sweet spot that made him see stars.

“Feels so good, Stevie. Don’t stop.”

Steve’s grip on his thighs tightened, and Bucky was sure he would have bruises later, but he didn’t care, because he felt the coiling deep down in his belly, spreading like liquid fire all over his body.

He came with a scream, coating Steve’s stomach and chest with come and holding on for dear life as Steve stilled his movements following him right after, coming so deep inside him, Bucky thought it reached his brain.

…

“Ow.” Bucky winced as he cleaned himself up in the bathroom and touched his particularly sensitive thighs. “God, I’m going to feel this for days.”

Steve laughed as he wrapped his arms around Bucky, kissing him on the shoulder.

“Remember when you begged me to give it to you hard?”

The familiar heat low in his belly returned, as Bucky felt Steve’s hand on his cock again.

“Hmmm…” Bucky hummed as Steve moved his hand slowly, torturously slow.

“You remember how you screamed when you came, untouched, on my cock?”

“Steve,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “that just happened.”

“That was just the start.”

…

Half an hour later, Bucky was well and truly fucked out. He couldn’t move, and he let Steve clean him up this time. Steve made love to him, slow this time, taking Bucky apart and putting him back together, as they moved against each other in a rhythm only they knew.

Bucky was glad he hadn't gone back to sleep. But, now his eyes were closing on their own accord, and the way Steve ran his hand through Bucky’s hair didn’t help him stay awake.

“Steve, if you keep doing that, I’m going to fall asleep.”

“That’s the point, Buck. Go to sleep.”

“What about breakfast?”

“It can wait.”

“Okay.”

Bucky was asleep in minutes, safely tucked in Steve’s arms.


End file.
